


Requiem

by MeeMaw



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dany/Viserys arrange marriage, F/M, Heavy Angst, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMaw/pseuds/MeeMaw
Summary: Jaehaerys Targaryen’s mother, Lyanna, dies birthing him. She was King Rhaegar Targaryen’s second wife. His marriage to his first wife Elia was annulled on the condition her children would not be disinherited. Rhaegar’s first born, Aegon Targaryen, is Rhaegar's heir.Aegon and Rhaenys get along well with their half brother Jae. His family calls him Jon.Elia lives in Dorne.Rhaegar married Lyanna for love, not prophecy. No rebellion. Aerys was placed under house-arrest and died when Jon was only one year old.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehaerys Targaryen’s mother, Lyanna, dies birthing him. She was King Rhaegar Targaryen’s second wife. His marriage to his first wife Elia was annulled on the condition her children would not be disinherited. Rhaegar’s first born, Aegon Targaryen, is Rhaegar's heir.
> 
> Aegon and Rhaenys get along well with their half brother Jae. His family calls him Jon.
> 
> Elia lives in Dorne.
> 
> Rhaegar married Lyanna for love, not prophecy. No rebellion. Aerys was placed under house-arrest and died when Jon was only one year old.

King Rhaegar Targaryen rebuilds and restores the ruins of Summerhall. A terrible fire at the time of his birth had consumed the castle, turning everything and everyone inside it to ash. A tourney is held every year to commemorate the rebuilding of the castle.

The first time Jon remembers seeing her was at that tourney at Summerhall.

 

Jon was seven years of age and Daenerys was six. She was his aunt. But the relationships in the dragonlords’ families were often hazy.

 

Jon has thick dark curls and a solemn and guarded face, Daenerys is the epitome of Valyrian beauty with sharp features and silver hair. The only thing they have in common is the color of their eyes. Lilac.

 

‘You may call me Dany.’ She says in a voice so melodious, Jon thinks she may have been singing to him.

 

‘You can call me Jon.’ He says shyly.

 

They spend one entire moon together before Jon goes back to King’s Landing and Daenerys returns to Dragonstone. Queen mother, Rhaella Targaryen, is sickly and prefers staying away from the monsters, they call memories, lurking inside the Red Keep.

 

Jon and Dany see each other more often then on.

 

Even to this day he remembers her when she was a little girl in her pigtails, to the time when she starts wearing her long hair in two braids falling down to her waist. He remembers how her smile always lit up his heart and as they grew older, how it tugged at his groins, inflaming him in the best of ways.

 

Rhaegar invites Dany to the court when she turns ten and one. Jon considers himself a man grown at ten and two. It is always so easy being around her. She is not pretentious, she speaks her mind, and is good with words. Much better than he is.

 

Dany blushes when he looks at her and he practices his sword lessons with more effort and zeal when he realizes she likes watching him.

 

‘You must learn how to defend yourself.’ Jon tells her one evening.

 

‘Why must I? Will you not protect me?’ She asks.

 

Jon promises himself that he will always protect her and that no harm would come to her as long as he lived.

 

An year later, Rhaella passes away and Dany never returns to Dragonstone. The unfortunate part is, her other brother, Viserys, lives in King’s Landing now. Viserys considers himself true king for there are enough whisperers who tell him that Aerys Targaryen meant to disinherit Rhaegar and name him his heir.

 

Jon and Daenerys are playing in the royal orchards when a trail of blood trickles down her thigh. ‘Jon’ she whimpers, ‘can you send for my handmaidens?’

 

Daenerys finds Jon in his bedchambers later that evening. She kisses him. ‘I’m a woman grown now and you’re my first kiss.’ Jon does not know how and when he had made up his mind, but he has known for a long time that she was meant to be his. ‘I’m your only one Dany, and you are mine.’ He cradles her face in his palms and kisses her back.

 

Jon tosses restlessly in his bed that night. His hand slides beneath his waistband and he fists and strokes his organ. He spills thinking of the way Dany had moved closer to him and how her lips and her warm breath felt against his own.

 

An year later, Viserys threatens the realm with a rebellion. It goes on for one more year before Rhaegar reaches a compromise with him and Dany is betrothed to Viserys. That night Jon’s heart rips.

 

He begs Rhaegar to reconsider his decision. Rhaegar apologizes to his son and shakes his head in defeat. ‘I have to do this Jon. The realm cannot remain fragmented.’

 

‘Take his head then.’ Jon rages.

 

‘It is called kinslaying son. It is a sin, we don’t do that to our blood.’

 

Jon goes to the flee bottom and gets himself drunk.

 

Daenerys is five and ten when she weds Viserys.

 

Night before her wedding, she comes to Jon and begs him to run away with her. Jon peppers soft kisses all over her face, tasting the salts, and soaking her in his own tears. ‘I love you Dany. I will always love you.’

 

Dany unclasps her cape, unfastens her gown, and let it pool at her feet. She is standing in her shift and small clothes. It is the first time Jon has seen her like that. ‘Take me Jon. Be my first even if you cannot be my only one.’

 

‘I’ll be your last Dany.’ The words rest on his tongue, but they never leave.

 

He rids them both of their clothes, lays her in his bed and tentatively moves above her. His touches are hesitant at first. His mind struggles with guilt. ‘This is treason.’ He thinks. But when he remembers the smug face of his uncle, all hesitations fade away. He only remembers Dany writhing beneath him. The soundless rains and winds rage inside their hearts that night.

 

No matter what he thinks of himself, he is but a boy. He makes love to her with an awkwardness that is the mark of first time lovers. When he breaches her maidenhead, she cries out in pain but eggs him to keep going. It does not take long for them to reach the pinnacle of pleasure that is to be found in such an act. Dany’s womanhood clenches around his swollen organ and Jon pulls himself out and spills on her belly.

 

‘You could have..’ Dany hesitates but Jon understands what she means. ‘I wish Dany. Look at the color of my hair. I do not wish to taint your virtue any more than I already have.’

 

Their magical moment is forever encased in ambers of time and memory.

 

Jon barely stays around through her wedding feast. He watches from a distance when Viserys’ hand curls around her small waist and his lecherous eyes partake her innocent beauty.

 

When Viserys retires with his wife to his royal chambers, Jon drowns himself in all forms of ale and wine. Nothing strong enough to cut the poison that was spreading its tentacles through his flesh and soul. There is no one he can share his shame and pain with.

 

The next day the Septa and the Grand Maester declare the consummation of the royal marriage and that the Princess was a maiden when she came to the Prince’s bed. Viserys makes a grand gesture of it for all the court to witness.

 

From a distance, Jon notices a gash across Dany’s palm and whatever remnants of his soul were intact, they are torn to shreds in that moment.

 

She avoids him now.

 

Once, Jon finds her sitting alone in the royal orchard when he approaches her. ‘May I?’

 

She moves and creates space for him to sit by her side.

 

Jon notices the change in her attire. She wears a more conservative garb now. Long sleeves and high collars.

 

‘Does he treat you well Dany?’

 

Dany swallows the bile that forms in the back of her throat. ‘He treats me well enough.’

 

Jon takes her hand and rubs his thumb over where she had slashed her palm on the night of her bedding. The scar is deep. ‘I’m sorry Dany.’

 

‘Whatever for Jon. This is one mark I shall always wear with pride.’ There is something about the way she says it.

 

Jon reaches for her gown and despite her feeble protests, loosens the top fastenings. His breath hitches, a familiar bile and poison and worse, forms in his stomach. If he were not a man grown, he would retch. There were angry blue and red marks over her throat and her chest. Unlike the ones borne of love and desire. The marks were demented and vile.

 

Dany runs as fast as she could but he is too fast for her. Jon find Viserys drinking in his solar and grabs him by the collar of his doublet and drags him down the stairs of Maegor’s Holdfast, through the Queen’s Ballroom, to the King’s solar. His clothes are tattered by the time Jon throws him at Rhaegar’s feet.

 

‘Jon!’ He hears her scream.

 

‘Don’t!’ He turns around and stops her from defending that vile animal who is now her husband.

 

Rhaegar notices the marks that Dany desperately tries to hide behind her clothing and clenches his fists.

 

‘I should have killed you the moment you tried to raise banners against the crown.’ Rhaegar seethes.

 

Viserys grovels at Dany’s feet and begs forgiveness.

 

‘I forgive him.’ She steels herself.

 

‘Dany, don’t. He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness.’ Jon pleads with her.

 

‘It is mine to give.’ She turns around and leaves.

 

He regrets not killing Viserys.

 

Jon and Rhaegar assign Ser Arthur as Dany’s guard with orders to imprison Viserys if he as much as raises a finger to her.

 

There are reports of wildling attacks north of the Wall. Jon rides north with a small contingent of the crown’s armies.

 

Reports reach King’s Landing that the Prince went on a ranging beyond the Wall and never returned. Dany collapses when she hears the news. She sends Ser Arthur to bring Jon back to her. ‘Tell him I will do as he says. He will come back, I know it.’

 

Rhaegar sends scouting parties, rangers and hunters of all manners to find his son and bring him back. To no avail. Ser Arthur does not return either.

 

An year later, Viserys trips in his solar and dies of a wound to his head.

 

Rhaegar is the first to enter her chambers for Dany did not permit anyone else inside. He sees her curled in a corner, her clothes torn, and her eyes red and full of nameless horrors.

 

Rhaegar falls at her feet and begs her forgiveness. ‘It is not your fault.’ She says wordlessly. Rhaegar drapes the sheets from bed around her and she sobs in his arms until her sobs turn to hiccups. ‘Jon’ is the only word Rhaegar remembers her saying over and over again.

 

A moon later Daenerys is gone from the Red Keep. No one knows where she went. There was a rumor that the passing of her husband had left her broken and addled her brains.

 

Rhaegar abdicates and passes his crown to his son with Princess Elia of Dorne and retires to the Wall. To meet my great-grand-uncle he says. Everyone knows his heart bleeds and cries for his son, Jon.

 

There is a talk of a new King Beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder. Rhaegar goes to treat with him as an emissary of the crown.

 

They live in a humble village, this King Beyond the Wall and his Queen.

 

‘My name is Val. And this is my husband, Mance Rayder.’ The Queen greets Rhaegar. She speaks gracefully, and this _King_ consults her at every step of their way. They both wear matching gold and ruby bracelets with old men runes carved on them.

 

The freefolk want nothing more than shelter and refuge in the southern lands until the winters fade. They would form their own laws in cognizance with the southern ones and ensure that all freefolk abide by those rules.

 

‘Once we give our word, we stand by it.’ Mance’s guard, Tormund, speaks for his King. Curiously, the guard wears a similar ruby bracelet on his wrist.

 

Rhaegar lives with this self appointed King and his Queen for two weeks.

 

This King looks much younger than he anticipated, is tall and has a handsome face behind his thick facial hair. He keeps the old Gods and on one occasion, when Rhaegar sees him kneeling before an ashen white tree with red sap running down its trunk, he looks like a reflection of his beloved, Lyanna. Rhaegar blames it on his age and the infamous Targaryen madness. It was taking over his mind after all these years.

 

There is something about the way this queen smiles and speaks. It reminds him of a Princess. It guts Rhaegar to think of all those he has failed.

 

They are sharing their last supper before Rhaegar was to return south. Mance’s wife serves him hot fish bone-broth and mulled wine and when he looks into her eyes, words fumble out of his tongue, ‘Dany? Is that you?’

 

The queen smiles, ‘You may call me Dany if you wish, Your Grace. But my name is Val.’

 

Rhaegar shakes his head, ‘Val. Of course my lady, of course.’

 

‘Queen. I’m not a lady, Your Grace.’ She corrects him.

 

Rhaegar bows. ‘Your Grace.’ Val rubs his arm with a knowing, familial touch.

 

He goes south and with Aegon Targaryen’s approval, carves a kingdom north of the wall with a promise of trade and refuge if need arose.

 

Rhaegar returns north with the royal decree of ascension for the new King and Queen.

 

The King and the Queen Beyond the Wall welcome Rhaegar to their humble abode where he lives out the rest of his days in company of this northern king and his queen and their three lilac eyed children.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, the story could be titled, My Name Is Val.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts.


End file.
